2014/December
See the contents list for news of 2014, December in chronological order. Happy Birthday Ellie Goulding! ; December 30, 2014 Ellie Goulding turns 28 today Today, Ellie turns 28 years old! Happy birthday Ellie Goulding! :) Use the hashtag: #HappyBirthdayEllieGoulding or #HappyBirthdayEllie to wish Ellie a Happy Birthday! Ellie Goulding & others Perform at Streets of London ; December 16, 2014 Ellie Goulding and Dougie Poynter perform On the 16th of December Ellie Goulding was joined with Band of Skulls, Birdy, Gabrielle Aplin, Jess Glynne, Kodaline, Kwabs, Tom Odell, Years & Years and boyfriend Dougie Poynter to perform at Shepherd’s Bush O2. This was to help assist with the Streets of London cause of tackling homelessness. Gallery Streets of London 1.jpg Streets of London 2.jpg Streets of London 4.jpg Streets of London 5.jpg Streets of London 6.jpg Streets of London 7.jpg Streets of London 8.jpg BBC Music Awards 2014 ; December 13, 2014 Ellie Goulding, Calvin Harris & John Newman at 2014 BBC Music Awards at Earl’s Court Exhibition Centre in London Ellie Goulding attends the red carpet at the BBC Music Awards in London at Earl's Court Exhibition Centre in a peach colored outfit with Calvin Harris and John Newman. Later on, she performs with Calvin Harris of their latest single "Outside" for the first time. VIDEO Gallery - Calvin Harris, John Newman and Ellie BBC_Music_Awards_2014_1.jpg BBC_Music_Awards_2014.jpg Gallery BBC Music.jpg BBC Music 1.jpg BBC Music 2.jpg BBC Music 3.jpg BBC Music 4.jpg BBC Music 5.jpg BBC Music 6.jpg BBC Music 7.jpg Nike Women, 2014 ; December 11, 2014 Ellie Goulding for the #nikewomen campaign 12 new photos of Ellie were released for the 2014 #nikewomen campaign. Check them out! Gallery Nike Women 1.jpg Nike Women 2.jpg Nike Women 3.jpg Nike Women 4.jpg Nike Women 5.jpg Nike Women 6.jpg Nike Women 7.jpg Nike Women 8.jpg Nike Women 9.jpg Nike Women 10.jpg Nike Women 11.jpg Nike Women 12.jpg Royal Variety Performance 2014 ; December 7, 2014 Ellie Goulding at the London Palladium for the Royal Variety performing How Long Will I Love You & Explosions The Royal Variety Performance features performances from One Direction, Dame Shirley Bassey, Demi Lovato, Ed Sheeran and Bette Midler. The money raised from the event goes to the Entertainment Artistes' Benevolent Fund, which helps struggling members of the entertainment community. Ellie performed "How Long Will I Love You" and "Explosions" in front of Queen Elizabeth, Prince William and the Duchess of Cambridge while being suspended in the air wearing a 600ft white dress which took 5 days to construct by 3 people. Gallery Royal Variety.jpg Royal Variety 1.jpg Royal Variety 2.jpg Royal Variety 3.jpg Royal Variety 4.jpg Royal Variety 5.jpg Royal Variety 6.jpg Royal Variety 7.jpg 2014 Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show in London ; December 3, 2014 Ellie Goulding at the 2014 Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show in London – After Party Ellie Goulding attended the 2014 Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show in London on the Pink Carpet in a black dress along with many other celebrities including One Direction. Gallery Victoria Secret.jpg Victoria Secret 1.jpg Victoria Secret 2.jpg Victoria Secret 3.jpg Victoria Secret 4.jpg Victoria Secret 5.jpg Victoria Secret 6.jpg Victoria Secret 7.jpg Victoria Secret 8.jpg Victoria Secret 9.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards in London ; December 2, 2014 Ellie Goulding at the 2014 British Fashion Awards in London Ellie Goulding attended the 2014 2014 British Fashion Awards in London on the Red Carpet in an elegant white dress along with many other celebrities. Gallery 2014 British Fashion Awards.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 1.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 2.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 3.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 4.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 5.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 6.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 7.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 8.jpg 2014 British Fashion Awards 9.jpg Timeline Category:2014